


Incalesco

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is she so cold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incalesco

The wind is still now. Atmosphere stagnant. After the storm, the quiet is almost unsettling. Elizabeth leans against the railing on the balcony, she wouldn't be surprised if it's the only thing keeping her standing. The light blanket around her shoulders does nothing to protect from the cold, which is strange considering it's quite a pleasant night. The storm is gone, the Genii are gone. Why is she so cold?

Adrenaline is a funny thing, when in danger, your mind races a mile an hour to find a solution, a way out when all you want is five minutes of peace to think, five minutes for your heart to slow and the need to cry subside. After the danger passes, all you want are those feelings back, 'cause you felt alive, your blood was pumping through your veins and you could feel it. She could see how this could be addictive.

She jumps when she hears the door slide open. Even that little jolt felt good.

"Ah, hi, was I interupti.."

"No."

John offers her a boyish smile, almost guilty in expression and she can't help but smile slightly back.

"Can't sleep?"

"Haven't tried."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, I can't. Still too wired from earlier."

"Likewise."

It's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? You're usually so calm", John smirks.

She grins. "Nice to know my cool and collected leader exterior works a charm."

"Yeah, it does", John whispers, copying Elizabeth's position, peering over the edge.

"This is what it must feel like for you, out in the field."

"Huh?"

"The rush."

"Oh."

"I've been in hundreds of negotiations, I've even been held hostage once or twice but,..."

"Atlantis."

"Yeah. I couldn't lose this city, the people."

"I thought we'd lost you." 

She regards him for a moment. "Well you didn't."

They fell into silence then. A non-existent wind caressing the air. Elizabeth tried to suppress a shiver but John automatically pulled the blanket tighter around her, hand brushing the fabric before it fell to his side. They both rose to face one another, an indecisive glance. 

John was the first to look away. "You know, I probably killed about 60 people today", he said with grimace, turning to sit, leaning his back against the railing.

"But you helped save countless others."

"Does that make it right?"

Elizabeth sat down next to him. "Does that make it wrong?"

John hung his head letting out a deep breath. "When did you start being so military minded?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with being military minded, it's survival. Even I understand that."

They again lapsed into a brief silence, the gentle waves metres below them washing against ancient walls.

"Yeah, ok, then answer me this, how come you're always right?"

"'Cause I'm the boss." She answered with a smile, glad that the discussion was becoming light-hearted.

"Cause you're the boss", John mimicked with laughter in his voice. He nudged her shoulder playfully when she could no longer keep a straight face. 

She turned to face him, "Yeah..."She whispered when his eyes locked with hers. 

It was impossible to know who leaned toward the other first, only that John's lips were millimetres from hers. His breath danced across her skin as he brushed his lips softly over her cheek moving towards her mouth. Finding no resistance he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Elizabeth's hand immediately curling into his collar, holding tight. They opened their mouths to a clash of tongues and teeth, this wasn't gentle and this certainly wasn't calm. John had his hands up her shirt running his fingers up her lower back, then along her spine and ribs. 

She thinks it should feel strange that someone is touching her after so long, that she should feel guilt as Simon briefly enters her mind, but her only crime is that she doesn't feel guilty about it at all. She's safe and she's warm. After the cold, the wind, the rain, she's warm.

He's pushed her bra out of the way, lips on her breast through her night shirt, the cotton rubbing against her as it moistens. He slowly releases her nipple and continues up her chest and throat, breaking contact briefly to tear the shirt over her head. This is not teasing and it is not slow. She finds herself lying in the long forgotten blanket as John loses his own shirt and joins her. 

The rough hairs on his chest brush against her breasts making her expand her chest so she can feel every damned inch. His thighs are settled between hers and she wraps her legs around him trying to get as close as she can. The almost violent kisses continue while she grips handfuls of hair and grinds herself against him. His hands come down to untie the string on her sweatpants and pull them down her legs. He manages to get one leg free before it's wrapped tightly around him once more. She doesn't care, all she wants is to get to him, deftly unbuttoning and lowering the zipper on his trousers. He shucks out of them and is surrounding her again before she knows it. She grabs his ass bringing him closer as he holds her thigh steady and thrusts fully inside her.

It hurts at first but she doesn't care. She can feel it, it's warm and right, and she doesn't care. This isn't about love, at least she thinks it isn't. She cares for John but she doesn't love him and she doesn't think he loves her. Maybe in time, who knows, but right now that's not important. She just wants to feel. And she does. The stretching and pulling of muscle as he twists inside her, the rush air entering and leaving her lungs. It's like the adrenaline, except this time she's not going to die, she's going to live.

He's pumping into her, giving her everything and she's giving it right back. Thrust for thrust. She closes her eyes and just feels. His fingers digging into her hips, Her own nails clawing his back, the wetness as he slams powerfully into her again and again, the warmth spreading and tensing in her belly, and finally the stifled scream that comes from her own throat as the sharp pulse spreads right through her making everything around her a hundred times more intense. Moments later she feels John's release as he comes inside her body before slumping on top of her, face buried in her neck and she doesn't have the need or willpower to make him move. 

The air is still again. Silent but for their soft shallow breathing. John begins kissing and nipping at her neck. Elizabeth tilts her head to give him better access still having no urge to move. He pulls back brushing a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead, resting his own against hers. He's still inside her and she doesn't mind the slightest, she's warm.


End file.
